Por su sobrina - By their niece -
by toran-kun
Summary: La relación de Trunks y Pan desde una perspectiva muy poco frecuente: la de un bebé, su sobrina Blau.
1. Capítulo 1

By their niece - Por su sobrina

Por su sobrina 

Por Tóran   


Capítulo 1

¡A mí me gusta mucho la habitación de mi tío, y él me cuida mucho, aunque mi mamá y mi yaya no se fíen de él...! Así que mamá se despista un poco, me escapo y voy a verle. Él siempre está contento de verme y deja que me suba en la cama. Ellas dicen que la tiene demasiado desordenada para una niña pequeña como yo, pero eso no es cierto. Siempre que voy, veo que mira por el suelo para ver si hay alguna cosita pequeñita que yo me pueda meter en la boca y tragármela sin querer. Claro que no haría falta que lo hiciese, porque como yo ya soy un poco mayor, ¡ya sé que no todo es para comer! Y, además, me gusta mucho más lo que me dan ellos que las cosas que pueda encontrar en el suelo, porque, a parte de que no saben ni la mitad de bien que las otras cosas, me han dicho que si me las trago me dolerá la barriguita y tendré que quedarme malita en la cama comiendo cosas verdes, ¡y yo no quiero que eso pase! 

Cuando voy a verle, me subo en su cama y miro qué hace. A veces me llevo algún juguete para ver si él quiere jugar. Él también tiene un juguete, aunque sea un mayor. Es una máquina de color negro que tiene encima de la mesa. La quiere tanto, taaaaaaanto, que a veces se pasa toda la tarde con una cosa que le sale de la máquina entre las manos y mirando una tele que también sale de la máquina. Esa tele no es como la que tienen los papás y los yayos, es diferente porque hace más colores y siempre se escucha una musiquilla. A mí me gusta más la tele de mi tío. A veces el tío me deja que coja la máquina, y me pone eso en las manos. Entonces ella está muy contenta y todavía hace más música, y yo me río porque el tío me dice que gano, ¡y a mí me gusta ganar! 

A Pan también le gusta el juguete del tío porque cuando viene a la habitación del tío siempre se lo mira, y hace que se abra y le pone donuts aplanados dentro. ¡Pero no son donuts de los buenos, no! Una vez mordí uno y no me gustó nada de nada, porque están duros y no tienen azúcar. Pan me explicó que esos donuts no eran para comer las personas y yo me puse muy contenta cuando me dio unos donettes para mí, ¡porque no sólo había pensado en la máquina del tío sino que también se había acordado de mí! Seguramente esos donuts aplanados son la comida de las máquinas porque he visto que mamá, la yaya y papá, y el tío, y Pan, a veces los sacan de una cajitas y esas maquinazas tan grandes con unas pantallas que son como de la tele, pero que no son teles; y que se llaman ordenadores, se los tragan enteros, ¡sin masticar! Y nadie les regaña... no hay derecho, ¡a mí siempre me regañan si me trago algo sin masticar...!Y hay otras máquinas que cuando les dan los donuts hacen música...¡debe de ser porque se ponen contentas! 

En mi casa, como es la cece, ¡hay muchas, muuuuuuuuuuuuchas máquinas! 

Y si Pan viene a la habitación del tío cuando yo también estoy todavía es más divertido porque se sienta conmigo en la cama y como mamá y la yaya se fían más de ella, dejan que me quede todo el tiempo que quiera. Entonces a veces jugamos los tres, y a veces el tío juega con su máquina y Pan y yo miramos, y a veces ellos dos hablan y yo me quedo en el regazo del tío o de Pan y al final se está tan bien que me quedo dormida... 

El tío tiene un cajón en su habitación que está lleno hasta arriba de caramelos, y cuando voy a verle, me da algunos. Cuando viene Pan yo le doy a ella, ¡y ella está tan contenta que me da la mitad! Además, ¡también me trae cositas! Pero a mí, lo que más me gusta en el mundo es que me digan que me quieren, ¡y que me den besitos! ¡Y yo también les doy muchos besitos porque me gusta mucho que estemos los tres en la habitación del tío...! 

Al tío no sé qué le pasa que tiene un ordenador en su habitación, pero a él no le quiere tanto como a la máquina negra, que se llama Saturn, ahora me acuerdo, y a veces se sienta delante del ordenador y empieza decir cosas raras, ¡y venga a tocar botones, y botones...! Hasta que a veces la pantalla se vuelve negra y él se pone muy contento. Me parece que se pone tan contento porque el ordenador se muere, ¡y como a él le cae mal! En cambio cuando la tele de la Saturn se vuelve negra se pone muy, muy triste, porque piensa que nunca más volverán a salir los colores y las musiquillas, pero después sí que vuelven a salir. 

Y cuando el ordenador se muere él me dice que está estropeado, que no sé qué quiere decir, y que llamará a Pan para que se lo arregle. ¡Entonces los dos estamos muy felices porque ella vendrá!   
Pan lleva ropas muy bonitas, mucho más bonitas que las de mamá. El tío dice que mamá sólo se viste con hilos, y yo me río porque no es verdad, ¡y porque haría mucha gracia mamá sólo con hilos! Mamá siempre va como si fuese verano e hiciese mucho calor, y nadie sabe por qué, sólo yo; mamá se viste así porque me dijo un día que a papá le gustaba así. ¡Lo mismo a papá no le gusta el invierno! 

Pero a mí me gustan más las de Pan. ¡Y cuando me siento en su regazo está suave y huele muy bien! Una vez le manché una camiseta que llevaba de chocolate y me dio tanta pena ver la mancha marrón allá en el medio, estropeándolo todo, que me puse a llorar, pero ella me dijo que no llorase y que no pasaba nada, porque se lavaba y ya está, y me hizo cosquillas hasta que me puse a reír. ¡Yo la quiero mucho, a Pan! 

Y también quiero mucho al tío porque me hacen mucha gracia las cosas que hace. Cuando se le muere el ordenador, ya he dicho que en lugar de ponerse triste se alegra un montón. Entonces habla por teléfono con Pan (yo también me pongo y le digo, ¡hola, Pannnnnnnnnnn!), y le dice que venga a curarlo. No lo entiendo, pero me hace reír: si está tan contento cuando se le muere, ¿por qué llama a Pan para que lo cure? A veces los mayores hacen cosas muy raras. Y cuando deja el teléfono, me coge en brazos y me dice, con una sonrisa muy gorda, que ahora va a venir su angelito y que está muy feliz. Pero luego no viene ningún ángel, ni pequeño ni grande, con Pan, sólo Pan y ya está, pero se ve que el tío se conforma porque está igual de feliz. Y entonces Pan se sienta delante del ordenador y venga a apretar botones otra vez, hasta que consigue que ya no esté más muerto. Y al tío le debe de gustar que le arregle el ordenador, ¡porque todo el rato la miiiiiiiira, la miiiiiiira con una sonrisa de esas aún más goooooordas que la de antes! 

Y entonces Pan se queda a merendar con nosotros y nos lo pasamos muy bien. ¡A mí también me gusta que el ordenador del tío se muera! 

A veces salimos a pasear, los tres. ¡A mí me encanta! Vamos al lado del mar y se pueden hacer pasteles con la arena, pero no se comen, no, ya lo sé, porque no son como los otros y después duele la barriguita, como me pasó un día cuando era pequeña y no lo sabía y me comí uno pequeñito, ¡sólo por probar! A mí me llevan en el cochecito, y a veces me empuja uno, y a veces me empuja el otro. Y si es por la tarde cuando el sol empieza a irse a dormir, a mí me ponen una chaqueta que es muy bonita, ¡porque tiene una capucha y todo!, y el tío pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros de Pan para que no tenga frío. Y como ella no quiere que el tío piense que ya no tiene frío y saque el brazo, le coge por la cintura y así está segura de que no lo hará. Y caminan así, muy juntitos... ¡y a mí me hace mucha gracia porque la gente piensa que son mis papás y que yo soy su hijita! Se acercan y me dicen cositas, y luego hablan con el tío y con Pan, y dicen, su hija... entonces se ponen rojos, que es lo que hacen los mayores cuando tienen vergüenza, y dicen que no, que mi tío es mi tío Trunks y que Pan es mi prima Pan... y aunque lo digan, a mí me parece que el tío querría que Pan no fuese mi prima y que fuese mi tía, porque a veces me lo pregunta, Blau, ¿te gustaría que Pan fuese tu tía Pan? ¿Te gustaría? Y yo le digo que sí porque, si fuese mi tía, sería muy bonito porque viviría en la cece con nosotros y siempre estaría aquí. ¡Y vendría a decirme buenos días cuando me despierto! 

A mí me parece que el tío se quiere casar con Pan, como mis papás y mis yayos, lo que pasa es que cada vez que quiere pedírselo, se pone tan, tan rojo que no le salen las palabras. ¡Tiene un poco de vergüenza mi tío! Pero como yo todavía soy un poco pequeña y no tiene vergüenza conmigo, porque los mayores sólo tienen vergüenza con otros mayores, a mí sí que me cuenta cosas. Me dice que, a lo mejor, un día, Pan y él serán papás de una niña como yo. A mí me gustaría mucho porque aquí en la cece no hay nadie más pequeño, ¡sólo yo! Dicen que cuando sea más mayor iré a un lugar que se llama escuela, donde hay un montóoooooon de niños como yo, pero como aún soy un poco pequeña, no me dejarían entrar. Y, claro, ¡de momento estoy yo solita! Así que sería bonito que Pan y el tío se casasen, porque tendrían una niña o un niño pequeño y jugaríamos los dos. ¡Pero luego viene Pan y no se lo dice! Yo le quiero decir al tío, así no se hace, tío, así nunca seréis papás de una niña como yo, pero como no sé decir eso tan difícil, el tío sigue callado... quizá no sabe qué se tiene que hacer para tener un bebé. La verdad es que yo tampoco (seguramente sale de una máquina, como aquí hay tantas...), pero podría preguntárselo a los papás, o a los yayos, que ya los han tenido... pero él no hace nada... sólo la miiiiiiira, la miiiiiira...   
A veces sólo vamos a pasear el tío y yo, cuando el tío consigue que mamá y la yaya dejen de refunfuñar. Entonces no vamos a la playa, vamos a la ciudad. Y me compra algodón de azúcar y yo me ensucio tanto que un día cuando llegamos a casa mamá me preguntó si había comido ni que fuese sólo un poquito, porque parecía que todo el algodón hubiese ido a parar a mi ropa. Y cuando vamos a la ciudad compramos regalos para Pan, y luego el tío se los da. ¡Una vez que compramos flores a mí también me dio!, para darme las gracias por haberle ayudado tanto a escoger las de Pan. ¡Quedó un ramo máaaaaas bonito...! ¡Y Pan estuvo máaaaaas contenta! Y el tío me puso una flor en el pelo y yo estaba muy feliz porque él me dijo que toda la gente que pasaba me miraba y pensaba, ¡Qué niña tan bonita, con esa flor en el pelo...! 

Y a veces cuando vamos a la ciudad el tío no me mete en el cochecito y me lleva en brazos. Entonces es muy divertido porque me lleva sentada sobre sus hombros, ¡y soy más alta que todo el mundo! Y cuando el tío, que está un poco loco, ve que no hay mucha gente en la calle, ¡me dice que me agarre fuerte y empieza a correr, a correr...! Y yo boto y me dan cosquillas que dan mucha risa en la barriguita, ¡y al final el tío tiene que parar porque me río tanto que casi me caigo!   
Y algunos días salimos a pasear pero en lugar de ir a la ciudad vamos a visitar a Pan, que vive en una casita que hay en un bosque. Es una casita redonda como la cece pero es mucho más pequeña porque sólo viven ella y sus papás, no como en la cece que es tan grande porque a parte del tío, de mis papás, de mis yayos y de mí, vive mucha, mucha gente, que anda por los pasillos con muchos papeles en las manos y que siempre están jugando con las máquinas. Y un montón de chicas que siempre le dicen cosas al tío, aunque les dé vergüenza, ¡porque a veces se ponen rojas! Y Pan siempre está muy contenta de vernos. Me hace un plato de palomitas y luego jugamos a algo. Pan también tiene un ordenador en su habitación y le enseña cosas al tío, y a veces se parten de risa mirando la pantalla. A lo mejor les cuenta chistes, pero yo no lo sé porque todavía no sé leer, y es así como habla el ordenador... y yo mientras miro la habitación de Pan que es muy bonita, como la del tío, y tiene montón de cosas en los estantes. En un estante hay una muñeca de barro que hizo el tío, yo vi como la hacía. ¡Se ensució tanto haciéndola que parecía que tuviese la cara de color blanco! Y luego la pintó y le puso el pelo negro, y los ojos negros como los de Pan y le pintó una ropa que lleva Pan a veces, una falda azul y una camiseta de color rosa. A mí me parece que le quedó muy bonita, ¡y a Pan también le gustó mucho! Y también tiene otras cosas en los estantes, un montóoooooon de libros, y unos planetas que cuelgan del techo y unas estrellas que no les gusta la luz y que sólo salen cuando la apagas, como las de mi tío. A veces los tres nos tumbamos en la cama con la luz apagada para que las estrellas no tengan miedo y salgan, y yo al final que quedo dormida porque yo cuando estoy muy bien siempre me quedo dormida y se está muy bien allá en la cama de Pan con Pan y el tío. 

Y a mí me parece que Pan también se quiere casar con el tío porque también le miiiiiiira, le miiiiiira así con la cara con que se miran los mayores cuando se quieren casar pero les da vergüenza decirlo. ¡Son unos vergonzosos, el tío y Pan! ¡Lo mismo están esperando a que yo aprenda a hablar para que se lo diga! Pero de momento yo sólo sé decir unas cuantas palabras, y no me sirven para eso, así que no me entenderían... ¡a ver si el tío y Pan van a tener que esperar a casarse y a tener hijitos como yo hasta que yo hable bien del todo! Y a mí eso me pondría triste porque yo quiero mucho a Pan y al tío y yo quiero que se casen ya, ¡y que Pan lleve un vestido de esos blaaaaaancos, blaaaaaaancos, que son tan laaaaaaargos, y que se van arrastrando por el suelo...! Mamá tiene un vestido de esos, porque es una mamá. ¡A mí también me gustan mucho esos vestidos! ¡Y a lo mejor también me pondrían uno, aunque yo no sea una mamá! 

Ahora viene mamá. Quiere que me duerma, ¡pero yo no tengo sueño...! Me parece que está un poco enfadada porque hace mucho rato que me ha metido en la camita y todavía estoy despierta, jugando con los peluches. ¡No tengo sueño, mamá! Pero ella dice que hay que dormir, ya. Es que mamá, ¿sabes?, es que tengo hambre... ¡Mira qué bien, me trae una galleta! Mira, mamá, me la como y me duermo, ¿vale? Ostras, ¡si también ha venido Pan! ¡Hola, Pan! ¡Cógeme, Pan, que quiero abrazarte! Qué bien, me gusta que Pan me acune... no sabía que habías venido, Pan... ¡mira qué galleta me ha dado mamá! ¿Quieres? ¿No? Vale, me la como yo... Pan, Pan, dile a mamá que no tengo sueño... ¿eh? Díselo... ha bajado la persiana, pero yo veo que hay sol afuera, por las rallitas... y cuando hay sol no se tiene que dormir, ¿verdad? Sólo se tiene que dormir cuando viene la luna y el sol se va a dormir en su camita... Uy... me parece que me está dando sueño, porque cuando estoy muy bien yo siempre me duermo... y Pan me acuna tan bien... pero no me dejes en la camita, ¿eh, Pan? Yo quiero estar contigo... hueles muy bien...¡te quiero mucho! Y me acunas tan bien... tan bien... 


	2. Capítulo 2

By their niece - Por su sobrina

Por su sobrina 

Por Tóran   


Capítulo 2

Mmmmmmh...¿dónde estoy? Qué bien, Pan me tiene en brazos... todavía tengo sueño... ¡he estado todo el rato en los brazos de Pan! Y ahora ella se da cuenta de que me he despertado... uy... la luz me hace daño en los ojos y casi no los puedo abrir... me dice cositas, pero no la entiendo muy bien porque todavía estoy medio dormida. Y me toca el pelo... a ver, tengo que abrir los ojos para ver donde estamos... ah, en el sofá... uy, el tío también está aquí... ¿He dormido mucho rato? Quiero dormir más... me cojo del vestido de Pan y le escondo la cara en el pecho, porque hay demasiada luz...   
Empiezo a entender lo que dicen.... hablan de mamá y papá, que se han ido a dar una vuelta. Como mamá no se fía del tío, al tío no le cae muy bien mamá... siempre dice cosas que hacen mucha gracia de ella, como eso de que sólo se viste con hilos...¡O que se maquilla más que un payaso! ¡Haría mucha gracia mamá con cara de payaso! Y el tío y Pan también dicen que papá sólo pregunta que hay para comer. ¡Y esto también hace gracia porque es un poco verdad! ¡Es que come mucho mi papá!   
Qué bien, si mamá y papá no están a lo mejor me llevan con ellos si van a dar una vuelta, ¡y a mí me gusta mucho! Pero para que me lleven tengo que estar despierta, si no me dejarán en la camita... como ahora ya puedo tener los ojos más abiertos que antes, me separo un poquitín de Pan, me los froto con las manos y ella me mira otra vez. ¡Uy, uy, me hace cosquillas! ¡Para, para, que me dan mucha risa! No, no, no pares...¡Quiero mmmmmás! ¡Cuántas... cuántas cosquillas! ¡¡Y ahora el tío también me hace...!! ¡Van a hacer que me parta de la risa!   
Pan me pregunta si tengo hambre, ¡y yo le digo que sí...! Ahora vamos a la cocina, y ella me deja en mi silla. El tío habla con ella mientras ella me va preparando la papilla, y mientras me va diciendo cosas... me pregunta qué quiero para comer. ¡Chocolate!, le digo yo, y él se ríe porque todavía no me sale muy bien, esta palabra... a ver cuando sabré hablar bien del todo... entonces le diré a Pan; ¡Pannnnn, el tío quiere casarse contigo porque te miiiiiiira como se mira a alguien con quien te quieres casar mucho! ¡Como ahora, que te está miiiiiirando, miiiiirando, con una sonrisa de esas tan graaaaaaandes! Si se le marchase la vergüenza al tío, enseguida estarían casados, seguro. El tío acaba de decirle a Pan que es preciosa... y ella se ha girado y le ha mirado de eeeeeeesa manera... es una vergonzosa Pan también porque se ha puesto un poco roja...   
¡Andaaaa!, ¡qué plato más grande...! Abro la boca y me ponen cucharadas en la boca. Quiero quitarle la cuchara a Pan. ¡Yo ya sé comer sola! Me la da, y me dice que no me manche mucho. ¡Si yo ya sé, Pan! ¡Además, el tío me ha puesto el babero! Mira... aaaaah... ¿Ves qué bien? Sólo me he manchado un poco la cara, ¡pero eso se lava...! Pan y el tío se sientan en la mesa de la cocina y hablan. El tío se pasa el día diciendo tonterías que hacen reír a Pan, y yo quiero mucho al tío porque me gusta que haga reír a Pan. Ahora no sé de qué hablan... de ese sitio donde va Pan... Es que Pan va a un sitio un poco raro, que se llama universidad... A mí el tío me llevó una vez que fuimos a buscarla. Había un montón de gente, y muchos edificios, pero no eran redondos como la cece. Nos esperamos en un banco hasta que se abrió una puerta delante de nosotros y empezó a salir gente, mucha gente, con mochilas como los niños que van a la escuela y salen por la tele, ¡y hacían mucha gracia porque eran mayores y llevaban mochilas como los niños! Y al final Pan también salió por esa puerta, pero ella no llevaba mochila. ¡El tío y yo le dimos un montón de besos!, y luego nos marchamos. No sé qué hace Pan allí todos los días... yo me imagino que jugar con los ordenadores, porque ella quiere mucho a los ordenadores, y sabe jugar muy bien con ellos... por eso, cuando al tío se le muere el ordenador, ella sabe arreglarlo. O quizá lo que hace es hacer donuts de esos aplanados que las personas no se tienen que comer porque están malos y duelen en la barriguita, pero que son la comida de los ordenadores... y luego, cuando los ha acabado de hacer, los trae a la habitación del tío y se los da a la Saturn, y como ella está tan contenta hace musiquillas y dibujos y el tío se pone muy contento, y como a Pan le gusta que el tío esté contento... ¡pues todavía le hace más! Pero a mí no me gusta mucho que Pan vaya a la universidad... a mí me gustaría que estuviese aquí en la cece, siempre. ¿Por qué no hacen una universidad en la cece? ¡Seguro que a esos chicos de las mochilas no les importaría venir aquí! ¡Es muy bonita la cece! Pero a mí, esos chicos no me caen muy bien... cuando fuimos a buscar a Pan miraron al tío con caras feas. ¡Y a mí no me gusta que miren al tío así! No sé por qué les cae mal, pero son todos unos tontos. ¡Lo que sí podríamos hacer en la cece sería una universidad para Pan sola! ¡Así no habría chicos bobos! ¡Y Pan estaría todo el día en la cece, como si viviese aquí!   
Pan le cuenta al tío las cosas que aprende allá en la universidad, y el tío la escucha miiiiiiiirándola, miiiiirándola... yo no entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dice, ¡pero a ella le gusta porque sonríe mucho! Y a mí me parece que el tío tampoco entiende mucho de lo que dice Pan, porque claro, siempre se le está muriendo el ordenador... pero la escucha mucho, y de vez en cuando le dice alguna cosa que hace gracia. ¡Está loco el tío!   
Ya me he acabado la papilla. ¿Nos marchamos? ¡Por favorrrrrrrrr!   
El tío me coge en brazos y Pan me quita el babero. Lo he ensuciado un poco... no pasa nada, ¿verdad? No quería hacerlo, de verdad... es que he llenado demasiado la cuchara algunas veces... me llevan al lavabo y me limpian la carita y las manos. Si ahora me ponen otra ropa, ¡querrá decir que vamos a dar una vuelta...! ¡Sí, vamos a mi habitación! ¡Y Pan busca en mi armario, o sea que nos vamos! ¡Cómo los quiero, a Pan y al tío!   
Estoy muy contenta que a Pan y al tío les guste tanto cuidarme, porque son mis mejores amigos. A mí me parece que lo que hacen es aprender como se hace para tener una hijita o un hijito, para cuando ellos tengan uno... ¿con qué niño deberían jugar mamá y papá para saber como tenían que hacerlo para ser mis papás? Uy, todavía hay demasiadas cosas que no sé... Pan me ha quitado el pijama y me cambia el pañal. Y mientras, el tío me enseña los peluches. Los esconde y los vuelve a enseñar. ¿Dónde están? No lo sé, los esconde... ¡los hace desaparecer...! ¡Es muy listo el tío! ¡Porque luego siempre hace que vuelvan a salir!   
Hablan de dónde iremos. ¿A la playa? ¿A la ciudad? El tío dice que le da igual, mientras esté con Pan. ¡Uy, uy, y Pan todavía no se da cuenta de que se quiere casar con ella! Pan dice que podrían llevarme al zoo, o a algún parque... ven, ven, Pan, te quiero dar un beso, ¿no ves como te estiro los bracitos...? ¿Qué hay en el zoo? Es bonito, ¿a que sí? ¡Vosotros siempre me lleváis a sitios muy bonitos!   
Pan me ha puesto un vestidito y ahora el tío me peina. Pan me da un espejito pequeñito para que me mire. ¡Me ha hecho dos colitas con unas flores pequeñitas, que hacen mucha gracia porque se van hacia arriba! Y ahora me echan colonia, me dan una galleta y me sientan en el cochecito. ¡Estamos listos para marchar!   
El tío me empuja el cochecito. Vamos por el camino que sale de la cece. Me he girado un momento y he visto una cosa que me ha gustado. El tío sólo me empuja con una mano y le ha dado la otra a Pan. El tío quiere mucho a Pan... y ella a él también, porque se ha puesto muy contenta, aunque no haya dicho nada... a mí me gusta cuando Pan pone la cabeza aquí, en el hombro del tío... porque a veces los dos cierran los ojos y yo veo que están muy felices, y si ellos dos están felices todo va bien...   
No sé dónde iremos, pero no me importa mucho. ¡Yo ya estoy contenta si ellos están conmigo, hagamos lo que hagamos!   
Ahora nos hemos parado. Me giro, no sé qué pasa, hablan entre ellos, están decidiendo dónde iremos. Qué guapos son los dos, mirados así, desde delante... todavía tienen las manos cogidas, no dejan de sonreír, y a mí me parece que, como a mí, les da igual dónde ir, mientras estemos todos juntos. Lo que es bonito de salir es que, cuando estamos fuera, en la calle, mamá y la yaya no pueden venir a recogerme por cualquier cosa. Ellas querrían que yo siempre me estuviese bañando, pero yo ya estoy muy limpia, ¿acaso no lo ven? Pero una vez fuera, es igual dónde ir... ¡Vayamos muy lejos, muy lejos, y así tardaremos más en volver...! ¡Y el sol se irá a dormir y como hará un poquitín de frío nos abrazaremos los tres, así, muy fuerte...!   
Pan me acaricia el pelo un momento, me hace cosquillas, y el tío busca algo en su bolsillo. ¡Ah!, ¡ya sé qué es!, ¡esos caramelillos que siempre llevan los mayores, los caramelos de hacer magia! Tengo que asomarme bien en el cochecito, ¡que si no me lo voy a perder! Se ve que les gusta mucho hacer magia, a los mayores, cogen un caramelillo de esos, lo tiran de repente y, ¡puf!, ¡aparecen cosas, naves, coches, casas, lo que sea! ¡Cuando yo sea mayor, también llevaré caramelillos de esos! Lo mismo a mí no me los dan porque tienen miedo de que piense que son de verdad y me los coma... ¡Me dolería mucho la barriguita si de repente apareciese un coche! Pero yo ya sé que esos no tengo que comérmelos... si supiese hablar lo suficiente, se lo diría. ¡Siempre lo mismo! ¡Tengo que darme prisa a aprender a hablar, porque si no, siempre pensarán que soy una niña pequeña que no sabe nada!   
El tío tira el caramelillo al suelo, y pasa lo de siempre, sale mucho humo... ¿Qué será lo que ha hecho aparecer? ¡Es muy grande! ¡Sí que sabe, el tío!   
Es una nave, redonda, de color rojo, con un cristal delante. ¡Qué bonita es! Ahora el tío me coge en brazos, guardarán el cochecito detrás, siempre lo hacen cuando vamos en nave. A mí me encanta ir en nave, porque sólo hay dos asientos, y entonces voy en el regazo del que no conduce, delante de todo, y se ven las nubes, y el cielo... El tío va a conducir y Pan me llevará en brazos. ¿Vamos a ir muy lejos? ¡A lo mejor nos quedamos a dormir...!   



	3. Capítulo 3

By their niece - Por su sobrina

Por su sobrina 

Por Tóran   


Capítulo 3   


Ya estamos, me ha vuelto a pasar lo de siempre... ¿Mmmmh...? ¿Todavía estamos en la nave? Sí... Pan me acuna, están hablando entre ellos en voz bajita, bajita... uy, qué daño, los ojos... ¡Cuánta luz! No sé cuanto rato hace que estamos en la nave... me he dormido... es que yo cuando estoy muy bien, siempre me duermo! 

Espero que no estemos volviendo a casa, todavía... ¡qué rabia me daría haber estado durmiendo toda la tarde! Pero es que Pan me cuida tan bien... no puedo evitarlo, ¡me duermo! 

Muevo un poco la cabeza, quiero mirar por la ventana, y ellos se dan cuenta de que me he despertado y me dicen cositas. Que soy una dormilona...¡sí que es verdad! Pan me da un besito en la cara y me dice que llegaremos pronto, y que ya veré lo bien que me lo voy a pasar, y yo le hago la sonrisa más grande que tengo dentro de la boca, porque eso quiere decir que aún no estamos volviendo a casa.   
Por la ventana se ven casas, abajo... casitas como mi casa la cece, pero mucho más pequeñas. Allí debe de vivir gente muy, muy pequeñita... quizá yo vivía en un sitio así, de casitas tan pequeñas, cuando todavía no había llegado a la cece. Yo no me acuerdo de haber vivido en otro sitio, pero debe de ser verdad, porque mamá a veces dice cosas como, cuando la niña todavía no estaba, cuando aún no la habíamos tenido, cuando estábamos esperando a que llegase... o sea que supongo que no he estado siempre en la cece... yo debía de ser muy, muy pequeña, por eso no me acuerdo, de antes de llegar. O sea que lo mismo vivía en un sitio así...en una casita pqueñita, pequeñita... ¡salí de una máquina como las de la cece, y estuve viviendo en una casita de hormiguita hasta que papá y mamá vinieron a buscarme! 

¡Qué casitas tan bonitas, hasta tienen árboles pequeñitos, y florecitas! A lo mejor mi primito o primita está viviendo aquí, ahora... está esperando a que el tío y Pan vayan a buscarlo, para tener un papá y una mamá... ¡pues más vale que se den prisa, porque si no se hará muy grande y se le saldrán los brazos y las piernas por las ventanas! Ay, pero es que el tío y Pan son demasiado vergonzosos... no tendrían que tener tanta vergüenza, los mayores. Si el tío siempre está diciéndome que quiere ser papá con Pan, ¿por qué no se lo dice a ella? ¡Si no se lo dice no lo va a saber nunca! Pero le da demasiada vergüeeeeenza... tendrían que ser papás, porque así, se casarían. Y se casasen, Pan sería mi tía Pan y como estarían casados, siempre estarían juntos, y mamá y la yaya me dejarían estar más tiempo con ellos porque de Pan sí que se fían. 

El tío aprieta botones, gira la rueda y empezamos a bajar. Lo hace demasiado despacio. ¡Un día sí que fue divertido!, ¡no sé qué botón apretó que empezamos a bajar muy, muy deprisa! Y el pelo se le tiró hacia arriba, así, como si estuviese haciendo la vertical, pero al revés, y la barriga me hacía muchas cosquillas, y supongo que a él también, porque estuvimos riéndonos mucho rato, incluso después de que él parase la nave y nos bajásemos. Y me preguntó si me había gustado la sorpresa, y yo le di un beso muy gordo, para decirle que sí. 

Pero ahora baja despacito... supongo que es porque hoy Pan viene con nosotros. Hace mucha gracia el tío, cuando Pan está con nosotros, siempre intenta que las cosas le salgan muy bien, para que ella esté feliz... ¡claro que como es un desastre, mi tío, siempre se acaba equivocando en algo! Mamá dice que el tío, en lugar de manos, tiene pies. ¡Está loca mamá! ¡Pero hace mucha gracia! Dice que todo lo que coge acaba cayéndosele, pero eso no es verdad. Sí que es verdad que muchas veces se le caen cosas por el suelo, o las hace caer de sitios, pero a mí me ha cogido un montón de veces en brazos y nunca le he caído. Y tampoco se le cae Pan cuando la abraza, claro que Pan tiene los pies en el suelo... 

Siempre se esfuerza mucho el tío para que ella esté contenta... y si se equivoca, dice algo que haga gracia, rojo, rojo, para que Pan le perdone. ¡Es tonto el tío! ¡Si Pan nunca se enfada con él!, ¡nunca! 

Hemos llegado al suelo. Pan sale fuera, conmigo en sus brazos, y esperamos a que el tío saque el cochecito y haga magia otra vez, haciendo que la nave vuelva a ser un caramelillo...   


¡Andaaaaa, a qué sitio más bonito hemos ido! ¡Mira, un señor que vende globos! ¡Tiene de todos los colores! Y allí hacen algodón de azúcar, las nubes rosas ¿lo ves, Pan? ¡Quiero que me compréis uno...! ¡No me ensuciaré, de verdad! ¡Quiero una nube rosa! 

Me sientan en el cochecito y empezamos a andar hacia delante. ¡Ey, ey, que nos pasamos de largo las nubes! Me giro, ¡ojalá supiese hablar lo suficiente como para pedir una! Las señalo, tienen que entenderme, ellos casi siempre me entienden. El tío me sonríe y me acaricia la cara. Me dice que luego, cuando nos marchemos, que ahora me ensuciaría mucho. Es que pasa que la quiero ahora, tío... él me dice que no podré hacer nada si estoy comiendo, y me dice que no me preocupe, que luego sí me la comprarán. Me giro hacia delante, se oye música. ¡Cuánta gente hay aquí, y cuántos colores! Está bien, luego ya me la comeré... aquí deben de haber un montón de cosas para hacer y si tuviese el algodón lo mismo no me las dejaban hacer... y como me ensucio tanto, ¡quizá vendrían mamá o la yaya y me llevarían a casa para lavarme! ¡Y yo no quiero! Eso mismo, ya volveré a pedirla después... no quiero perderme nada, pero nada, de lo que pase aquí. 

Pasamos por un sitio raro, como una casita, y el tío le da algo a un señor que hay dentro. Uy, el señor debe de haberse puesto muy contento, porque, a cambio, le ha dado al tío unos papelitos... ¡fíjate cuánta gente hay aquí! ¡Y hay un montón de niños! Mira que si esto es la escuela... pero no, porque los niños van con mochilas, a la escuela, mochilas iguales que las que llevan los chicos de la clase de Pan, y aquí ningún niño lleva... todo el mundo se ve muy contento. ¡Mira, mira, allí venden más globos! ¿Me compraréis uno? ¿Sí? 

Me giro para pedirlo y me hacen mucha gracia el tío y Pan, porque el tío me empuja el cochecito y Pan le coge de un brazo, como si tuviese miedo de caer... y se están mirando con eeeeesas caaaaaaras que ponen sieeeeempre cuando están pensando que quieren casarse... no sé qué dicen, porque aquí hay mucho barullo y mucha música, pero debe de hacer gracia, porque no dejan de sonreír. ¡Y mira que son guapos! A ver si alguien piensa que soy su hijita, y se lo dice, y ellos se dicen ya de una vez que quieren casarse y tener un primito... 

El tío acaba de darle un besito a Pan, en la cara. ¡Ey, ey, tío, yo también quiero uno! Me giro del todo, quiero que me dé un beso, ¡qué es mi tío favorito! Imito la cara que pone Pan cuando el tío le da besos, sí, la misma que pone ahora, con una sonrisa muy gorda, y los ojos mirando para abajo, y roja, y me debe de haber quedado muy bien porque los dos se ríen y me dicen cosas bonitas. Me preguntan si me gusta el sitio donde hemos ido. Pues claro que sí, siempre me gustan, ¿pero qué es? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Estoy impaciente! 

Andamos un rato más, bueno, ellos andan y se turnan para empujarme. Tengo que girarme a cada momento, no quiero que dejen de darse la mano, pero incluso cuando se cambian para que el otro lleve el cochecito, no dejan de cogerse. Ahora que ya me he acostumbrado al ruido y a la música, les oigo un poco mejor. Me parece que hablan de otra vez que vinieron a este sitio, se ve que se lo pasaron muy bien, y que montaron en muchas... ¿atracciones? No tengo ni idea de qué puede ser eso, pero debe de ser divertido, porque ellos se ríen... claro, debe de ser eso, ¡hemos venido aquí para montarnos en las atracciones! ¡Qué bien que no me hayan comprado la nube rosa!, porque seguro que no me hubiesen dejado montar... ¡y yo, solita, sin ellos, no quiero quedarme! 

Nos hemos parado otra vez, delante de una especie de casita como la que había al principio, cuando nos hemos bajado de la nave. Hay mucha gente parada también, niños y papás, y otro niño como yo en un cochecito. Le digo hola con la manita, y él me sonríe un poco, me parece, porque no le veo la boca por debajo del chupete... 

¡Ey, fíjate, me vuelven a coger en brazos! ¿Es que vamos a subirnos a la nave otra vez? ¡Yo no quiero volver a casa todavía, Pan, tío! 

¡Qué susto! No volvemos a casa. Estamos en una especie de... ¿taza? Sí, como una taza de las de la leche o de la papilla, pero tan grande que cabemos dentro los tres. ¡Hace mucha gracia! El tío me tiene en su regazo y Pan está delante. Me avisan que no me mueva mucho, y que ya veré como me gusta mucho. ¡Ey, sí que es una nave, porque subimos! ¡Mirad, mirad, desde aquí también se ven las casitas pequeñitas donde viven los primitos y los niños que todavía no han ido a la cece...! 

Pan y el tío se miran, sonrientes. A lo mejor están pensando que ya es hora de ir a buscarlo. Se han vuelto a dar las manos... no dicen nada, y yo miro al tío. Pone la cara que siempre pone cuando quiere decir una cosa y le da vergüenza, y entonces se queda callado... y miiiiira a Pan... si supiese hablar lo suficiente, le diría que no tuviese vergüenza. Aquí arriba no puede oírlo nadie... sólo nosotras dos, pero no pasa nada, ¿verdad?, porque él es mi tío y Pan su mejor amiga... claro que a veces quien le da más vergüenza en el mundo al tío es Pan... ¡anda, se me ha ocurrido una idea para cuando sea mayor y sepa hablar bien del todo! Antes lo he dicho de broma, pero ahora ya no: como yo no le doy vergüenza al tío, él me puede decir las cosas que le quiere decir a Pan y yo, luego, se las digo a ella, que a mí los mayores no me dan vergüenza, y menos Pan, ¡que es mi mejor amiga! Pero claro, para hacer eso, primero tengo que saber hablar bien del todo... 

Muy bien, muy bien, al final el tío se lo ha dicho, ¡sin que yo tuviese que aprender a hablar bien! Le ha dicho que es preciosa... sí que lo es, sí. Aquí arriba hace mucho viento, y le tira el pelo hacia así, hacia atrás, como si Pan estuviese corriendo. Y tiene los mofletes rojos y los ojos muy, muy negros... Parece una princesa de esas que salen dibujadas en unos libros que a veces me enseñan los papás o la yaya... no, ya sé qué parece, parece ese dibujo que hizo un día el tío, dibujó a Pan así, con el pelo hacia atrás, y le pintó unas alas muuuuy, muuuuy grandes, de color blanco, en la espalda, como si fuese un pajarito... ¡Qué gracia hacía Pan con esas alas! Seguro que a ella también le hubiese hecho mucha gracia, pero el tío no se lo ha enseñado nunca. Quizá tiene miedo de que se enfade porque se parece a un pajarito... ¡pero si los pajaritos son muy bonitos! ¡A mí me gustan! 

Subimos y bajamos. Esto es como una rueda. Las casitas de los niños se esconden detrás de una montaña cuando bajamos, y cuando subimos, vuelven a salir. Y Pan y el tío han dicho que están muy bien cuando están juntos, sin dejar de sonreíiiiiiir, de sonreíiiiiiiir... yo también estoy muy bien con ellos. Ojalá se lo pudiese decir, pero ellos ya me entienden, ellos casi siempre me entienden. 

Bajamos de la taza cuando la rueda deja de dar vueltas, se debe de haber cansado, y me vuelven a sentar en el cochecito. El niño del chupete ya no está. Debe de haber subido a la rueda, él también. Qué pena que la rueda ya se haya cansado, porque si no, podría ver las casitas... 

Este sitio es enorme. Hemos pasado por al lado de unas naves que iban por encima de una vía como de tren, y que iban muy rápido, muy rápido... pero a Pan y al tío no les debe de haber gustado, porque no se han parado, aunque a mí me hubiese gustado probarlo... Donde sí que nos hemos parado ha sido delante de una especie de tren, que iba mucho, mucho más despacio que las naves, pero que también ha sido muy divertido porque el tío se ha montado conmigo y casi no cabía, tiene las piernas demasiado largas, mi tío, y la cabeza demasiado arriba... pero se ha subido para abrazarme, mientras Pan sacaba una foto. Luego le ha dicho que se la pondría en su habitación, en la pared, ¡y yo también la quiero! Esa foto y también quiero otra que salgan ellos dos dándose un beso, que es cuando me gustan más; que me dejen la cámara y se la saco, y luego mamá me la cuelga en la pared... Mi pared es un rollo, porque sólo hay una foto mía de cuando era más pequeña, y estoy fea porque estoy muy roja y con los ojos cerrados y no parezco yo, aunque mamá me lo contó un día, que esa niña era yo cuando llegué a la cece... por eso quiero una foto de Pan y el tío, porque son muy guapos y quedarían muy bien y porque yo les quiero mucho, al tío y a Pan. 

Hemos vuelto a pararnos, ahora delante de un edificio. Aquí no hay niños como antes, busco al niño del chupete, pero sólo hay mayores. Tampoco hay tazas, ni una rueda, ni un trenecito. Sólo un edificio un poco raro, como de color lila y rosa, con una boca muy negra, como si fuese un túnel. De momento no nos acercamos, Pan y el tío hablan entre ellos, sonríen, pero parece que no sepan qué hacer. Dicen que quizá a mí no me gusta. ¡Ey, seguro que sí! ¡Pero si ya lo saben, que a mí siempre me gusta! Sí, ya lo deben de saber, porque ahora dicen que, de hecho, sí que podemos montarnos porque es una atracción muy tranquila... y después dicen que no hay muchas, de tranquilas, para mí. Hasta que al final el tío dice, ¿tú quieres entrar?, y Pan le dice que sí. ¿Seguro?, vuelve a preguntar el tío. Me río, el tío es un desastre, no sé si está sordo o qué pasa, que siempre hace que le repitan las cosas un montón de veces. A mamá eso no le gusta, claro que a mamá no le gusta casi nada del tío, pero a mí me hace mucha gracia. Siempre pregunta, ¿seguro?, ¿seguro?, ¿seguro?, sobretodo a Pan... 

O sea que vamos a entrar dentro de este túnel... parece que esté oscuro. No va a dar miedo, ¿verdad? 

¡Ey, se entra montado en una barquita! ¡Y qué bonita es la barquita! ¡Tiene forma de pajarito!   
Lo mismo no es una barquita, entonces, ¡lo mismo es un pajarito de verdad! Seguro que no dará miedo, Pan y el tío nunca me llevan a sitios que den miedo, y, además, no puede dar miedo, con una barquita tan bonita... 

Nos sentamos, ahora yo voy en el regazo de Pan, y ellos están sentados uno al lado del otro. Cuando el pajarito ve que estamos bien sentados, empieza a nadar hacia el túnel. Es muy bonito, porque parece una cuna, vamos arriba y abajo, despacito... se está muy bien... ¡espero no dormirme, por eso! ¡No quiero perderme nada de lo que haya aquí dentro! 

No está tan oscuro como parecía desde fuera, sólo un poco, pero no mucho. ¡Ey, en el techo hay estrellas como las que tiene Pan en su habitación! ¡De las que salen cuando se apaga la luz! Qué bonito queda, hay muchas... 

Se oye música, pero diferente de la de fuera. Está mucho más bajita. Y es más bonita. El instrumento que la toca se llama flauta, me lo enseñó la yaya. Pan me acaricia el pelo, hablan bajito entre ellos, el pajarito nada desapaciiiiiito... Ay... me quedaré dormida... 

Hay dibujos en las paredes. Son raros, pero bonitos. Fíjate, también hay estrellas en las paredes. ¡A qué sitios más bonitos me lleváis, tío, Pan, os quiero mucho! 

El tío le ha pasado un brazo por detrás de la cabeza de Pan y Pan le ha puesto la cabeza en el hombro, como a mí me gusta. El tío, con una mano, le hace lo mismo que me hace Pan a mí, le acaricia la cara y le toca el pelo... no entiendo muy bien qué se dicen, porque hablan muy bajito y sólo me llegan unas cuantas palabras... y con la música de flauta... 

Me gusta mucho cuando Pan y el tío están así, tan dulces, cuando se cuidan tanto... me gusta que se digan cosas bonitas, como ahora, que el tío le ha dicho que no podría vivir sin ella.... ¡yo tampoco podría vivir sin ellos, les quiero mucho, les echaría mucho de menos! Y la Pan le ha dicho que ella tampoco... uy, uy, que me parece que aquí dentro del túnel no tienen tanta vergüenza como afuera, porque se están diciendo muchas cosas que fuera les hacen poner rojos... claro que aquí es distinto, porque como está un poco oscuro y eso, ¡no se ven las caras y no lo saben, si el otro está rojo! Quizá por eso no tienen tanta vergüenza... anda, al tío se le debe de haber pasado mucho, la vergüenza, porque le acaba de decir, me parece, que ella es un ángel.... y él sólo habla de ángeles cuando Pan no está, nunca delante de ella, no lo sé, quizá a Pan no le gusten, pero sí, sí que le deben de gustar, porque me he girado a ver que cara ponía y la he visto muy contenta, con los ojos así, medio cerrados, apartándole al tío los pelos que tiene siempre por delante de la cara, y que la yaya siempre le está diciendo que se corte, que no ve... él se los sopla hacia arriba cuando le molestan, es muy divertido, pero me parece que le gusta más que Pan se los aparte, porque cuando se lo hace él solo, no pone esa cara de feliz que ha puesto ahora... 

Me gustan las caras que ponen... son las mismas que ponen papá y mamá después de darse un beso en la boca, de los que duran tanto... ¿Esas caras querrán decir que ahora ya van a decirse que quieren casarse, de una vez? 

Los mayores saben muchas cosas. Como siempre tienen tanta vergüenza, han tenido que inventar esta especie de túnel para poderse decir las cosas dentro, las cosas que no se atreven a decirse fuera... a lo mejor cuando yo sea mayor y también tenga vergüenza como los mayores tendré que venir aquí con el que querré que sea papá conmigo, para decírselo... será bonito... entonces seré yo quien tendrá la cabeza en el hombro del chico que se casará conmigo y llevaré una niña como yo en el regazo. ¿Pero quién será esa niña? Bueno, no lo sé, ya me lo pensaré, todavía me queda mucho, para ser mayor, tengo que esperar a que me crezcan las piernas y los brazos tanto como a Pan y al tío, y tengo que aprender a hablar bien, y, ¡uy!, también tengo que ir a la escuela... ¡lo mismo me queda todavía un año, para ser mayor! ¡O sea que ya tendré tiempo para pensármelo! 

No dejan de darse besitos, en la cara y en el pelo. Me encanta estar aquí dentro con ellos, porque están muy felices, y si ellos están felices, pues yo también lo estoy. Y el pajarito sigue nadando, y hay muchas estrellas, y al tío y a Pan les brillan los ojos, como si también los tuviesen llenos de estrellas... Ojalá este túnel sea muy largo, y que dure mucho, mucho rato el viaje... hasta que se lo digan todo, que si no fuera volverán a tener vergüenza... 

Ahora hace un rato que están callados, y yo también me he apoyado en el tío, como Pan... me empieza a dar sueño otra vez... y si no hablan me dormiré, con esta música, y el ruido del agua, y el pajarito que se mueve como mi cuna, y Pan que me acaricia... ahora el tío la llama, en voz muy bajita, la llama Panny, como siempre la llama él, que es un nombre muy bonito porque lo dice con una voz que me gusta mucho; pero no sé por qué la ha llamado, porque luego ya no dice nada más... 

Se acercan un poco más y yo me caigo hacia el tío porque me he resbalado un poco, un poco sólo, y cuando me siento bien otra vez y me giro para mirarlos, a ver qué ha pasado, me doy cuenta de por qué no hablan desde hace rato. Si es que se están dando besos, pero besos como los de antes, los de la cara y el pelo, no, de esos no, ¡se están dando besos de esos que duran tanto rato y son tan bonitos porque son los que se dan mamá y papá en la boca para decirse que se quieren...! 

No se han dado cuenta de que yo les miro y siguen con los besos, se acarician el pelo y la cara, y yo escondo un poco la carita en la barriga del tío porque quiero que piensen que no estoy, y que sigan... se dicen cosas, pero se dan tantos besos en la boca, ¡que yo no las entiendo!, aunque supongo que ellos sí, porque se ríen, y sonríen... 

Son tan guapos... cuando yo sea mayor quiero ser tan guapa como ellos, ¡sí, eso mismo...! Ya era hora que se diesen besos... ¡si es que los dos lo querían hacer siempre, pero les daba demasiada vergüenza...! Hubiésemos tenido que venir aquí mucho antes, y así no hubiesen tardado tanto. ¡Uy, qué bien le quedará, a Pan, un vestido de esos blancos con la cola taaaaan laaaaaarga, cuando se casen, porque quedará muy bonito, el color blanco y el color negro de su pelo, los dos juntos...   
Me arrodillo sobre sus piernas y les doy besitos yo también, entonces ellos paran de darse besos y me miran un momento, antes de ponerse a reír y abrazarme. ¡Lo siento...! ¡No lo he podido evitar! ¡Pero es que tío, Pan, sois tan guapos que os lo tengo que decir, y os habéis dicho una cosa tan bonita, que me he puesto muy contenta! 

¡El tío y la Pan se han dicho que se quieren! 

El tío le ha dicho, te quiero muchísimo, Panny, con esa voz tan bonita que pone él cuando habla de Pan, o de ángeles, o de su niña, su pequeñita, que aún no sé quién son porque pensaba que era yo, pero lo dice cuando yo estoy delante, o sea que supongo que no soy yo... ¡Ah, claro, debe de ser su hijita, la que vive en las casitas! ¡Ahora ya la podrán ir a buscar, muy pronto, cuando se casen! 

Y Pan le ha dicho que ella también le quería, mucho... y al cabo de un segundo, como si no se acordase que se lo acababa de decir, le ha abrazado muy fuerte, ¡pero mucho!, y se lo ha dicho muchas veces seguidas, así, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero muchísimo, Tóran, que es el nombre que utiliza ella para llamar al tío y que es tan bonito como Panny, y a cada te quiero le ha dado un beso en los labios... el tío ha puesto una cara de ser taaaaaan, taaaaan feliz, que he pensado que se iba a caer del pajarito, y qué pena daría si cayese, porque se quedaría todo mojado, y si cayese Pan no podría seguir abrazándole... 

Y ahora toda la gente que hay por aquí fuera debe de estar pensando que nosotros tres somos muy felices porque ya se ha terminado el túnel y el pajarito nada por el agua de fuera, y todavía estamos los tres abrazados, dándonos besitos, ellos en la boca porque se casarán y yo en la cara... 

Me parece que ahora ya se han dado cuenta de que ya no estamos dentro, porque han parado y sólo se miran, sonriendo como lo hacen papá y mamá... los dos están rojitos, pero ahora ya no importa, porque ya se lo han dicho todo... qué contenta estoy... 

Bajamos del pajarito y le digo adiós, porque nos ha ayudado un montón. Me meten en el cochecito y vuelven a empujarme, volvemos a caminar por entre la gente, la música y los globos, pero yo ni me los miro, sólo quiero verlos a ellos, por eso me giro en el cochecito y no les quito los ojos de encima. Caminan abrazaditos y se dan besos de vez en cuando. Otra vez me pierdo palabras, estoy demasiado abajo, sólo me llegan trocitos de lo que dicen... 

No sé cómo he podido aguantar tanto, dice el tío, soy un idiota. 

Y Pan le dice que no, que ella no piensa eso, que es un sol, sí, ¡cómo el de la canción! ¡Yo tampoco pienso que sea un idiota, el tío! 

Y no paran de decirse que se quieren... es como si ahora se estuviesen diciendo todas las cosas que les daban vergüenza... 

El tío le dice eso del dibujo donde le pintó unas alas, le dice que la ha dibujado muchas veces, y ella hace como si se enfadase, ¿por qué no me los has enseñado nunca?, y él sonríe, te los regalaré todos, al fin y al cabo, dice, sólo los he hecho para ti... te quiero... 

Yo también te quiero, dice ella... 

Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca... 

Tú también eres mi mejor... 

Eres mi vida, te quiero más que a nada en el mundo... 

No te alejes nunca de mí... te necesito... te quiero... 

¡Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero!   


Cuando volvemos a pasar por la casita donde antes un señor le ha dado esos papelitos al tío, Pan me coge en brazos y el tío hace magia con el caramelito, y la nave roja, ¡puf!, ¡vuelve a aparecer! Y antes de subir Pan me pregunta, ¿te lo has pasado bien, Blau? 

Y yo le digo una cosa que llevo mucho tiempo preparándome, mirando como lo decía el tío y esforzándome para pronunciarlo igual... para decírsela cuando se fuesen a casar, ¡cuando por fin se dijesen que se quieren de una vez! No sé si me sale muy bien, pero bueno, es lo suficiente para que me entiendan, y de momento ya está bien... 

Le digo, sí, tía... 

Y ellos dos se abrazan de nuevo y se dan un beso enorme, y a mí me gustaría tener los bracitos tan largos como para abrazarles a los dos a la vez. 

He cambiado de opinión. ¡Es ésta, la foto que quiero tener colgada en mi habitación!   



End file.
